Covet
by bubblegum shaved ice
Summary: SasuSaku. Only I should hear you when we make love tonight.


SasuSaku Smut Month 2015:

 **day 2:** **without words**

* * *

 **Covet**

 **.**

His wife was breathtaking in the simplicity of her state of undress as she appears from beneath the screen of smoke emitting from their bathroom as he waits for her.

Sasuke only sees her face through the light curtain of her cherry blossom hair, but it is still obvious how nature had given her the abundant beauty of Spring. But it was her smile that made her so irresistible, a smile so sweet and brilliant that it warmed him from the inside. Violent desire surged through him and Sasuke was scared to move at just how much he wanted her at that moment.

He was sick with need. Almost mad with it.

Sakura had spent the whole day at the hospital despite his rare return to Konoha while his princess had been at school.

How odd it was to return home only to spend it with the usuratonkachi when he ( _supposedly_ ) had a gorgeous wife and darling daughter. He ought to punish her for making him suffer from so much longing as she teased him with her flashes of appearance in and out of the house, nonchalantly changing between her uniforms in front of him. He was a man dammit!

She sends him a smile. And he thinks

\- _no. Actually, Sakura's smile is not at all sweet._

It's all spice. And he can't believe how much he missed the feel of her skin under his own. Sakura's face is still flushed from the heat of the bath and he hastily takes her in, a single hand running over every part of her body before a tongue joins in as she stands still, facing him.

"I want you now, Sakura."

He whispers as he proceeds to bury his face into her crotch, warm breath teasing before his tongue flicks over the sensitive bud, engorged with her arousal. Using a finger as the test, he strokes just how wet she already is before sucking the liquid off his finger, drinking in her taste after so long. And it looks even more welcoming inside her as the familiar flavour of her coats his tongue.

 _She probably wanted me all day as well._

Sakura's trying to hold her breath and to stop the sounds escaping her, but Sasuke can tell that each breath he takes drives pulses of electricity through her, the shivering reverberates in his mouth.

"Do you want it? Can I start now?"

"I want you in me." Sakura whispered against his lips as she grabbed the hem of his trousers while she bended and lifted her own body against him.

He hitches her left leg up to his shoulder while she swings her other up, taking just enough care to not kick him and he thrusts into her without any other warning, the warmth enveloping him exquisite. It had been too long and moans leek out of her with each push.

"Ah..."

Pushing up her pelvis and plunging deep inside and pulling out again, Sakura found herself lying on her stomach. She didn't even have the time to get up on her knees or elbows before Sasuke thrust back into her even harder than before as her nails raked for something to grab onto behind her.

Lowering her position and arching her back less, Sakura tried to slow him down as the tatami mat below her began to crater on her knees - the skin growing red and angry.

"Sa-"

He kissed her fully on her lips to silence her after flipping her around. And his light kiss gradually deepened. Controlled. Confident and terrifyingly thorough. Sakura tried to unveil her own show of dominance, only to be swallowed; the one that was most hungry between the two always won and Sasuke was famished by the lack of attention his wife had given him.

"Let's make love without words tonight."

"Sasu- kun-"

Only syllables escaping the kiss. She glanced up at him with a pout, as if to complain about how demanding he was. While her mind raced, he pet the side of her cheek with his fingertips and pressed his lips harder onto her.

"Shh. I'm the only one that should hear you from this point on."

"Mmm."

They shouldn't wake Sarada when the night's still young.

* * *

 **note.**

Wow - this one is smutty X'D

A little more fun, a little less serious. In my mind, Sasuke's the one that would speak more when they have sex. Sakura would too engrossed in the pleasure.


End file.
